


Haru really isn't helping

by ah-bagels (hxbagels)



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, if you squint there might be some harumako going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxbagels/pseuds/ah-bagels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through an unlucky (or lucky) string of events, Haru finds himself saddled with a desperate Makoto and he really, really isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru really isn't helping

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently being stuck in the airport for several hours inspires me to write. This isn't great, but what's the point of writing if it's not shared?

Makoto doesn't demand much of Haru, so when he's asked if he'll go shopping with Makoto for new running shoes, he agrees without complaint. Haru wants to look at swim suits, after all.

"Hi haru," Makoto beams cheerfully when they meet on the stairs between their houses. Haru nods back. They plan to take a train into the city to a big shopping mall for a wider selection of shoes. He starts for the station but Makoto hesitates. "Actually... Do you mind waiting a minute? I forgot to use the toilet." Something flutters in Haru's stomach at the words. He ignores it, and checks his watch. 

"We might miss the train," that's mostly his own fault, he woke up a bit late this morning and they ended up meeting behind schedule. Makoto looks worried for a second, shifting his weight from foot to foot before resolutely walking towards the station, Haru joining him.

Turns out, they did almost miss the train. Haru and Makoto board right before the doors close. They sink into their seats, sweating from a mad dash to the doors as Makoto turns to Haru, "You were right, that was seriously close..."

Haru watches out of the corner of his eye as Makoto subtley squirms in his seat. 

"You ok?" He asks, half out of concern and half out of curiosity. 

Makoto flushes lightly and mumbles out a "I'm fine, I'll just go once we get to the station."

How bad did he have to go exactly, Haru wonders. The train ride is only an hour, but the thought Makoto might have to go a lot worse than he let on brought butterflies back in his stomach.

Pretty soon, Haru is suspicious Makoto has to go pretty darn bad. The guy can't sit still. He switches between bouncing his leg, rubbing his knee, and crossing and recrossing his legs. Haru keeps close tabs on each of makoto's tells, feeling himself get a little stiff in his jeans, which he tries not to think about too much and instead mulls over ways to keep Makoto from the toilet a little longer once they get off the train. He doesn't want to be mean he just likes the way Makoto squirms, he reasons with himself. 

The train pulls into the station and Makoto sighs in relief. Haru can't think of any reason for them not to stop by the toilets, they're literally twenty feet away, so he gives up and leads them in that direction.

Some god somewhere must have decided today is his lucky day because the door to the toilets is barred by thick yellow caution tape as well as a bucket and mop. He tries not to look too pleased while Makoto groans. 

"I guess I'll have to wait, huh..." Makoto tries to say casually, but the way his knuckles turn white and his thighs press together looks opposite of casual. 

"There are toilets at the mall. You can make it, right?" Haru turns away, seemingly disinterested. 

"Y-yeah," Makoto moves to follow, hunched in on himself and ears glowing bright red. 

The mall isn't far, Haru thinks, but he knows Makoto's bladder isn't as big as his large body leads you to believe. This has been proven on long car rides, but usually Makoto is much more cautious and less unlucky than this. Plus this time Haru isn't helping matters. 

Especially when he spots the fountain. It's too tempting. Iwatobi doesn't have any nearly this big and Haru can't stop himself from trying to strip down to his suit and jump in. He isn't trying to delay Mako's visit to the bathroom at all, honest. 

"Haru!!" Makoto yelps as he grabs him just before he can get his jeans off. Haru puts up a struggle, trying to escape Makoto's strong grip and into the glistening fountain. The rushing water sound fills their ears and he can tell it heavily affects Makoto. "Haru, don't! A-ah," Makoto quickly lets go of his arm to shove his hands in his crotch. Haru immediately stops to watch. "P-please let's go, I really don't think I can last much longer I'm sorry!" His words come out in a rush, and Haru feels a little guilty despite the warmth of arousal in his belly. He slips his shirt and shoes back on, and takes Makoto by the hand and pulls him into a brisk walk. 

Makoto doesn't let go of his crotch. They make it into the mall and beeline it to the toilets past the food court. The mall is packed with saturday shoppers, making it hard to navigate quickly. Haru wishes they were in a more private place, so he could feel less guilty about being thoroughly interested in his friend's plight. 

They make it through half the food court when someone in the large group in front of them drops their soda and it bursts loudly all over the floor. Someone groans in dismay and everyone in the group stops and grabs napkins to clean up. Haru isn't sure if the surprise of the drop or the visual image is what sends Makoto over the edge, but suddenly the large hand linked with his squeezes- hard- and Haru turns around to see Makoto's face bright red, eyebrows scrunched up as a dark wet spot grows steadily on the front of his grey jeans. Haru stares wide-eyed and Makoto lets go of his hand so he can try to stop the flow, but it's too late. A stream bubbles out of the fabric and splatters onto the floor, drawing nearby people's attention. Humiliated, Makoto sinks to the floor and squats while the rest flows out, head hanging down. Haru is silently thankful for the tightness of his pants, keeping the hardest boner he's ever had mostly concealed. He can't help but watch the way the wet patch continues to slowly spread between Makoto's legs as the stream loudly hisses out and puddles on the floor. He gets down on one knee next to Makoto and realizes tears are running down his face, so he puts an arm around his broad shoulders. 

"I-I'm s-sorry, Haru, I d-didn't mean to," Makoto chokes out, voice watery. 

"It's ok," the stream tapers off, and they are left squatting in a sizeable puddle of urine. "It's ok," he repeats, rubbing small circles on Makoto's back. "Let's get you to the bathroom."

"I-I can't leave this mess," Haru thinks they should leave it, but when he helps Makoto up he goes straight for the napkins, so Haru grabs the biggest stack he can and drops down to soak up part of the puddle. Makoto blushes beet red as he handles a wad of sopping wet napkins. The air around them is pungent with an acidic, salty scent, but Haru finds he doesn't entirely mind it.

The group in front of them must have taken pity, because they all awkwardly start handing over their leftover napkins from the drink spill.

After the floor is mostly dry, Haru takes Makoto's hand again and leads him to the bathroom. Unfortunately, during the clean-up Haru's arousal didn't lessen a single bit, and Makoto notices while he stares downward to avoid eye contact. Now it's Haru's turn to blush. 

"Um," Makoto has never looked so equally confused and embarrassed, torn between trying not to stare at the bulge in Haru's pants and staring hard.

"I'm... not sure. I'm sorry," Haru doesn't think he can explain himself without sounding either completely sadistic or kinky as hell. 

So he gets more paper towels for Makoto and ushers him into a stall, where he tells him to stay until he comes back with new pants from a nearby store. They're cheap sweatpants, but they're better than nothing and will allow Makoto to exit the bathroom without obvious pee stains. 

Haru waits outside the stall while Makoto sheds his pants and passes them and his underwear to Haru under the door. He's supposed to wash them out in the sink (which at first Makoto was completely against letting him handle, but caved easily) but he takes a momeng to rub the wet fabric between his fingers, dissappointed to find they've gone cold. Before he can stop himself, he lifts the wet clothes to his face and sniffs right as Makoto unlocks the stall and walks out. He drops the clothes in the sink like they are 300 degrees, but Makoto is scarlet again and Haru knows he saw him sniff his undergarments like a pervert. Maybe Haru is a pervert. 

But Makoto doesn't say anything, oddly enough. Haru wonders if this is a blessing or a warning sign. He decides for now he'll see it as a good thing and carry on with washing out the clothes as normally as possible. 

They exit the bathroom, Makoto clutching a bag of his wet clothes. "Do you still want to look at shoes?" Haru asks, though he'd be surprised if Makoto says yes. He still looks shaken and ready to curl up and die at any moment.

"I think I want to go home." Makoto looks down, guilty and ashamed. "I'm really sorry for dragging you out here just to make a mess of things. We didn't even get to shop."

"It's really ok, I don't mind," Haru thinks Makoto might be contemplating Haru's strange words and actions of the past hour, but it's difficult to tell when he still looks so ashamed. 

"Thanks for helping me clean up my... you know."

"Your accident?" Haru supplies for him, delighted in the way Makoto averts his eyes at the phrase. 

"That makes me sound like a little kid," Makoto mumbles, scratching at his chin, but somehow his voice lacks defensiveness.

They carry on in silence for a while and Haru can't help but notice Makoto's shuffling walk, mind probably still stuck on the events of the day. If he hadn't tried to jump in the fountain Makoto probably would've made it, Haru realizes. Makoto needs a distraction that evening so he won't go home and wallow in his shame, and Haru really should make it up to him. 

"Want to watch a movie at my place?" They can properly wash the clothes without suspicion from Makoto's parents. Mako must be thinking the same thing, so he agrees and they head home. Makoto isn't the only one who can't stop thinking about the incident; Haru is pretty sure he'll remember today for the rest of his life.


End file.
